<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets, Lies or Duty by Kosho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763226">Secrets, Lies or Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho'>Kosho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apostates (Dragon Age), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Secrets, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Named Weapon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander misses a simpler life, but nothing in his life has been simple for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavellan/Iron Bull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets, Lies or Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Kid/gifts">Sinister_Kid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually the first time trying to write a ship with Iron Bull, I hope it doesn’t suck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alexander looked around. He’d never been to the Storm Coast, but this was where he was supposed to be. A man had approached him in Haven with an offer to come watch a mercenary company. Fresh from the Hinterlands, it seemed wisest to head on right after. Scout Harding had helpfully pointed him in the right direction, and he skidded down the path, waiting for the others to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he could see it from his position, but he could certainly hear the sounds of fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sound lively, at least.” Alexander commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s a real party.” Varric replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather than stand by, would it not be a better idea to witness them in action?” Solas inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding his agreement, Alexander rushed ahead, hand reaching back to grasp his axe, just in case. It was obvious that they had it well under control, but by now, he’d gotten used to cutting through just about anything that moved. After spending so long in the Hinterlands, fighting Templars and mages that seemed only to care whether someone was in their proximity rather than actually trying to kill them, it seemed logical to be prepared in case it came down to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers twitched, before he dropped it back to his side, crossing his arms over his chest, he instead devoted his focus to watching, assuming he was supposed to offer some manner of evaluation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Efficient, brutally so…” he commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Not just warriors either, there appears to be at least one archer as well.” Solas observed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-rounded. That certainly sounds like it could be useful. What is your opinion, Cassandra? Could we make use of them?” Alexander asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do have soldiers.” She said. “That said, they could prove useful for smaller operations. Ultimately it is your decision. You were the one they spoke to, it was your decision to come here. If you want them, that is also your decision to make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you do make things so simple.” He laughed. “Assuming they mean to join, perhaps it would be prudent not to refuse potential allies. Lady Montilyet has explained we currently have very few. It wouldn’t hurt to add such a group.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fighting wound down, and the one he gathered was Iron Bull issued orders, the rest scattering to follow them. He took note of the group, nodding him over. Alexander split from the group, striding over to take a seat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you must be Iron Bull?” He said, eyeing his horns for a moment. “Hadn’t imagined it would be quite so literal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you must be Alexander.” He replied. Before he had a chance to ask, he pointed to the man from Haven. “Krem told me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that would explain it. I found the display impressive. I take it you’re looking to be hired on. What I don’t know is why the Inquisition? Perhaps I’m mistaken, but I hadn’t anticipated the word had gotten so far.” Alexander asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Further than you think.” Bull told him. “I’ll be up front. The Qunari are seeking information. I’m supposed to join up and keep tabs on the situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A spy?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben-Hassrath, yes.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing back to his companions, they seemed to be talking amongst themselves and not giving too much notice to what he was doing. He sighed, nodding a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will this affect us in some manner?” Alexander questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Nothing that’s going to compromise matters. Just enough to keep them happy. Of course there’s other benefits than just me and my men. The information I receive could be of use to you. Well...not you, specifically. Your spymaster, assuming she knows what she’s doing.” He said. “The question is: do you think we’re worth it to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander laughed. “Oh, without a doubt. Cassandra says the decision is mine. Spy or not, there’s no doubt in my mind about the quality of your company. So...I guess, if you want a solid answer, we’ll take the Chargers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll round up my men and we’ll meet you back in Haven. Unless you feel like you need me on hand now?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me in Haven. Probably after I have a nap. Been a long time since I’ve had a chance to catch my breath. At least not one where I wasn’t unconscious for a few days.” He chuckled. “Unlike most of the others, I’m no soldier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can tell by the way you carry yourself. Nice axe though, good quality.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ala’dana.” He said. “Earth-breaker. A gift from our clan craftsman. She’s been with me since my ceremony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured to his face in emphasis. Bull nodded. “Figured you were young. Unless you got yours early that can’t make you all that old. But we can talk later. Looks like your associates are getting tired of waiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander glances back over his shoulder. Cassandra seemed the most eager to get back on the road, but even Varric looked bored of just standing around. Solas looked on as though his mind was beginning to wander. Likely even if they set out now, they wouldn’t reach Haven by nightfall anyway. Then again, rather than settling for remaining at the camp overnight, it seemed a better idea to hit the road and travel as far as possible before making camp. He walked back up the hillside, grumbling to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things are so much more complicated than they used to be. To think I only had to worry about hunting and keeping trouble away from the clan…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe that wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing, there was also ensuring his spell didn’t drop long enough for someone to see beyond it, at the cost of using vast amounts of mana. That problem had largely been sorted over the last few years. The cost of which had been being completely unable to focus that and any extra magic, which meant he had broke a few bones, gained some scars, a small enough price to pay to keep that secret from slipping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Therein was the one problem he had with working with a spy who had proven himself insightful beyond expectations only with stray comments. Honestly, he was surprised he didn’t seem to notice one way or the other, or if he did, he hadn’t indicated anything besides realizing he was younger and that he wasn’t a soldier, both honest things there was no reason to keep hidden. Ahh, this was such a shitty position to be in. Between Bull and Leliana, it would be a miracle if no one caught on...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>